Life is Messed Up DISCONTINUED
by KorrasamiOTP
Summary: Life IS Messed Up, it's the truth. This is a fanfiction written by someone who questions everything. One who looks at life quite strangely, and thinks, why? This idea is then shrugged off, and forgotten, for like a month or something. This is a Korrasami fan fiction. Rated MA. The Chronological Timeline Thus Far: Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and Chapter 1.
1. Cold and Confused

_**Life is Messed Up**_ (A Korrasami Fanfiction) **Rated: MA.**

 **WARNING** : **Contains sexual content, references to alcohol, and graphic imagery. Material not suitable for persons under the age of 18. *Knowing the shows locations will help, as they will be mentioned. The characters will not be explained, as fans of the show should already know them. However, my versions of the characters have more flaws, and shouldn't be compared with their show counterparts. Humans are humans, life isn't like t.v., nor is life like my fanfics.**

 **Chapter 1** : Cold and Confused

 **Location** : Air Temple Island. **Time of Day** : Evening. **Perspective** : Asami's.

When is the perfect time to express your true feelings toward someone? (If only I'd known the answer.) Asami thought to herself as she let out a despondent sigh. She walked through the halls of the air bender house, past the guest room, to Korra's room. As she placed her palm on the door knob to enter, she found that she was shaking. She needed to calm herself, but Asami couldn't help but think of Korra, which only worsened the situation.

Her breathing became heavy, and her vision started to blur. (There's no way I can confront her right now, not after...) Asami fell to her knees, weak, confused, and most of all...Scared. "What am I doing?!" She exclaimed, not loud enough to interrupt the air bending meditation session, but loud enough to be heard throughout the house. Her head was pulsing, her ideas in shambles, as if sprawled out all over the floor. ***THUD*** Asami looked at the newly formed dent in the wall, then down to her freshly bloodied knuckles.

Tears streamed down her face, mixing with her mascara, making her look almost...vulnerable, and innocent. The shielding mask she always puts up had been shattered, everything was pouring from her ducts. Asami, letting herself feel, so unlike herself, was finally acting like her true self. She'd been more real with herself in the past five minutes than she ever had with Korra. Now she was being Asami, the girl that she wants Korra to get to know. She knows this now. If only things hadn't transpired the way the did that day.

 **(An Hour Later) Somewhere in Republic City:**

Korra: "No. NO, I...can't. Asami, I, I'm so sorry, why did? FUCK! What's wrong with me?! I can't just say the right thing, ever! Why?" She says as her words become jumbled in thought and she begins to break down, head in her knees. "This...this is not..." ***a tear glides down her cheek***

Asami: "Korra, please, stand up. Do you think I planned for things to turn out this way? No, but, what's done is done. I mean...I've shed tears of my own! I fractured my knuckles thinking about you! There's just something about you that makes me feel...like I hate you, or perhaps, I'm jealous? I think maybe, I want to be you, or be with you, like...all the time, and when I'm not with you, my body just...hurts! Is this what love...feels like?! In what situation is someone supposed to feel how I do? I mean, I'm a female, and...so are you. I'm sorry, this is just weird to me. Everything's been weird lately, and I need some time to get my feelings in line."

 ***Korra looks up after wiping the tears from her eyes***

Korra: "I...I'm...befuddled, to say the least. Love? Is that what you think we have? Fuck, Asami, that was a lot to lay on someone. I think the feeling's mutual though. When you're not around, I...writhe in AGONY until the next time that you are! When I'm with you, I feel...like...like I can be myself around you knowing that you won't judge me, or mock me. You make me WANT to move on and keep living my life. This, however...doesn't change the fact that we've been...violent towards each other over the past few days. There are things that I want to forget, and shove into the deepest reaches of my subconcious, but those memories might never fade. We had quite the falling out, remember?"

Asami: "Of course I remember our fight. We've been through a crazy couple of days, you and I. That doesn't mean that we can't change who we are, and learn from our mistakes, y'know?"

Korra: "Yeah, that makes sense. So...should we just pretend like all that never happened?"

Asami: "Not exactly. I doubt it would be good to just try and nudge something like that down into our subconcious. Instead, let's sculpt a new relationship, one which will be considerably different from the last. One with honesty, kindness, loyalty, and love. One that is free of pain, fear, and hate."

Korra: "That sounds like a great idea...lover."

 ***Asami bumps Korra on the arm***

 ***They both chuckle slightly***

Korra and Asami: "So..." * **CRACK** *

 ***A thin stream of crimson red liquid trickles down***

 **They both look over at each other one last time.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 ***Author's Note: I'm not really sure why anyone has read this, it's not well written by any standards, and it's a jumbled mess of a thought I had a while back. To anyone reading: You should know that I didn't even have a proper story for this to begin with, and I just started somewhere near the end. I'm writing my way backwards, starting from the beginning, (Chapter 2) so Chapters 2-? are just me making this story make sense. The chronological timeline gets updated each time I make a new post for this series, so check that out to know how each chapter fits in with the story.***


	2. Innocence

_**Life is Messed Up**_ (A Korrasami Fanfiction) **Rated: MA.**

 **WARNING** : **Contains sexual content, references to alcohol, and graphic imagery. Material not suitable for persons under the age of 18. *Knowing the shows locations will help, as they will be mentioned. The characters will not be explained, as fans of the show should already know them. However, my versions of the characters have more flaws, and shouldn't be compared with their show counterparts. Humans are humans, life isn't like t.v., nor is life like my fanfics.**

 **Chapter 2** **:** Innocence

 **Location** : Air Temple Island. **Time of Day** : Break of Dawn. **Perspective** : Korra's.

Korra: * **yawn** * "What a pleasant sleep, I haven't slept so soundly in the longest time." Korra then rises to her feet, as the sun glistens through the window, radiating the plain air temple room with a warmth not unlike a Goddess's embrace. It felt extraordinary as the rays of sunshine overcame Korra's body, and she let out an ever so silent moan of pleasure. Korra put on her generic water tribe clothes, and with a quick stuffing of bread in her mouth, she sped out the door ready to go visit Asami...until seconds later when she crashed into someone.

"Whoa there, careful, Korra," says a voice ever so familiar, as she lay under Korra's body. Korra instantly recognizes the voice and slaps herself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot you were coming to pick me up Asami, sorry about running into you."

* **Blushing** * "You're kind of...on top of me."

"Er, um, jeez, sorry, again...heh heh..."

Korra proceeds to stand up and lend Asami a hand. As she does, one thought creeps its way into Korra's head. _She looks so cute when she's defenseless._ The thought consumes her till' she's red in the face. _Why did I think that?_ By this point, Korra is simply standing there, motionless, thinking to herself while Asami tries to speak to her.

"Hey, Korra? Are you alright? Did you suffer any head trauma's crashing into me?" Korra snaps back to reality after having questioned the weird thought that buzzed in the back of her mind.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Let's get going, shall we?

"Where to first? As you may know, Bolin dragged Mako with him on a cruise that isn't returning until next week, so it's just us ladies! We could do girly things for once!"

"Mako and Bolin are on a cruise?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? For Bolin's next big mover, they wanted to have him portray a water bender without actually going to either water tribe, it's just easier, and more cost efficient. It stills works because they're surrounded by water, y'know?"

"Weird, and he had to drag Mako along with him?"

"Well, he didn't have to per say, but Bolin is actually afraid of the open seas, and he needed the support of Mako for this cruise, it just makes it easier for him. It's not like Mako had anything better to do anyways."

"Huh. By the way, girly things? Do you even know me?"

"I thought we could get our nails done and such,..." Asami muttered. Korra could tell that Asami really wanted to do girly things with her, she just knew. It's probably because Asami never had many female friends growing up, or friends, for that matter. She was rich, I mean, what do you expect of a rich person? Korra looked at her with a serious face, and stated, "I wouldn't mind doing...such things if you really wanted to, honest." Asami beamed at these words. _Oh, Asami, don't look so adorable._ Korra started feeling flushed again, but she couldn't help it, Asami was just being...well, to express how Asami was making her feel into words, she basically wanted to hug Asami and never let go. She wanted to make sure no harm could come to her, ever, but she didn't know why.

"So, why don't we get haircuts?" Asami said with playful curiosity.

"Eh, I don't know, I think I want my hair to be long again, this short hair style isn't working for me. Perhaps something else, you mentioned nails?..."

* **They chattered away as they headed for Republic City** *

The time seemed to fly by as the two of them had a wondrous day, talking shit about other girls, teasing about boys, and laughing at their own inside jokes. After all was said and done, the two were ready to head home when...

"Hey, Korra, would you like to spend the night at my place?"

"You serious Asami? Of course, that sounds awesome!"

"Great, after such a fantastic day, I thought we could carry this evening into the night and have a sleepover."

"Well, I love the idea, but I'll have to head back to Air Temple Island to get some things."

"Really? What do you need? I have many brand new tooth brushes, hundreds of excellent beds with sheets of a ridiculously high thread count, and spare clothes, all top of the line, designer, and never been worn. I wear the same getup everyday simply because I feel like it. I like these clothes because they're comfortable and easy to wear. I could walk out the door every day, three times a day, morning, evening, and night, and be able to wear an entirely different outfit each time for the rest of my life twenty times over. We didn't even need to go out to do things today, I just did it for the experience to be honest. My maids, butlers, and various servants could have done the same."

"Holy shit Asami, it rocks being rich, doesn't it?"

"If this were some kind of cliche fiction story, I would say that I had a terrible childhood not having many friends, but honestly, money really can buy you happiness."

"Wow, I never would have guessed you were so...blunt about such things."

"Would you have wanted it to sound dry and sugar coated? Stories are just that, stories. I'm strong in my own way, and I've never needed anyone. That's not to say that I dislike people, but I began to accept my life as it was. You're my first real friend, Korra." She looked at her feet, away from Korra's eyes, worried about what Korra might be thinking. "Now why don't we go back to my place already?"

"Alright, I guess I won't be needing anything from the island then. So...Asami?"

"Yeah Korra?"

"Thanks, for opening up to me, it must have taken a lot to do that. I didn't know how much our friendship meant to you. I'm truly honored to be your friend Asami."

Almost as quiet as a mouse, Asami says under her breath, "Perhaps, we could be more than friends?"

Korra, with a curious look on her face, replies, "I don't know what you mean by that Asami, what comes after friendship?"

Asami nearly died of embarrassment right then and there as her face became flustered, about as red as a cherry.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 ***Author's Note: Korra is so innocent. Time to fix that.***

 ***Author's Second Note: I basically just wrote off Mako and Bolin if you didn't get that already. There's no need for straight sex in MY fanfictions! Yeah, I'm a terrible human being, I understand. Wanna talk weird fetishes? Bring it.**

 ***Author's Third and Final Note: It's hinted at that Asami might be bi/lesbian in this chapter. Spoiler warning...leave before you get uber spoilers...seriously, it's about to get schwifty in here. (Rick and Morty reference)...She is a lesbian.***


	3. The Beginning of The End

_**Life is Messed Up**_ (A Korrasami Fanfiction) **Rated: MA.**

 **WARNING** : **Contains sexual content, references to alcohol, and graphic imagery. Material not suitable for persons under the age of 18. *Knowing the shows locations will help, as they will be mentioned. The characters will not be explained, as fans of the show should already know them. However, my versions of the characters have more flaws, and shouldn't be compared with their show counterparts. Humans are humans, life isn't like t.v., nor is life like my fanfics.**

 **WARNING 2** **: Asami's Mansion will not be as it is in the show, forget what you know about this location, let it be re-imagined. To be fair, not much of her mansion is really shown in the first place, but whatever.**

 **Chapter 3** **:** The Beginning of the End

 **Location** : Asami's Mansion **Time of Day** : Late Evening **Perspective** : Swapping. (Starting with Korra's. ()-Symbol used for perspective swaps)

The grand double doors to the mansion swung open with a massive thud that shook the surrounding area, I winced. Asami looked ever so pleased to show me inside the giant, kind of daunting mansion.

 _ **If only I'd known what her true intentions were at the time.**_

She gripped my hand softly and, as most sleepovers go, she showed me to the nearest powder room, and her vastly overstocked kitchen. We would never have to make a food run with this amount of food, which, is kind of disappointing to be honest. Asami was the perfect host, and I felt like I'd just arrived at Disneyland, but one thing kept me feeling...uneasy. She never showed me inside the bedroom. I'm specifically talking about, _Her_ _Bedroom_ , the one room marked, 'Do Not Enter,' in big, golden plating. I guess she just did not want anyone to go in there, but, why? The door also had a lock fit for a big master key, which made the room's aura feel all the more foreboding.

Wondering how the rest of the night would play out, we ended up in the Foyer, where I was presented with a choice. Left, and we would be off to the theatre room. Right, and we could partake in the pleasures of the indoor spa.

() **Perspective Swap-Asami's**

 _I wonder what she will choose. Either way, win-win situation for me. ;D_

Asami: "So, what will it be?" I said, smirking.

Korra: "Do you really want to be pampered some more? I'm leaning towards the theatre."

"Fine by me. Shall we be on our way?" I led her down the long corridor lined in a majestic red velvet carpet. The halls were dim, another shade of red, darker than the floor. Paintings hung along the wall, some of moon lit landscapes, and others of wavy fields swaying in the breeze. A candelabra could also be seen here and there, each of it's own beautiful design, mounted upon the wall.

() **Perspective Swap-Korra's**

Korra: "What mover did you plan on seeing anyways?"

Asami: "Who said anything about movers? I plan to put on a show for you."

"A show? Some sort of circus act?"

"That's...not even remotely close to what I meant. A show with _class_ , darling."

"Class?" Asami didn't answer, and we kept moving for a few more minutes. Eventually, we arrived in front of the entrance to the theatre. My jaw dropped, probably to the floor, and then past that. I expected this room to be big, naturally, but Asami actually had a theatre inside of her absurdly massive mansion! This room could easily fit two thousand people, and then some.

We walked to the front of the stage, and Asami seated me in the center seat. I felt like a queen of sorts, or like I was getting to sit in the V.I.P section.

"This is just incredible Asami, I can't even believe my eyes. What else lies in this crazy mansion?"

"Oh, if you think this is good, just you wait, the spectacle is about to begin. But first, let me change into something more appropriate, if you will." She then took off behind the stage, and I could faintly hear her shuffling footsteps. Moments later, a few minutes to be exact, Asami made her way back on stage looking rather...stunning. She had her hair cushioned to the right, as to not let it fall during the performance, and she was wearing a black suit that just glistened in the stage light. A red bow tie completed the look, and I...I... _I want her._ I could feel myself getting rather...distraught down there.

A series of metal latches flipped open, to reveal a violin of requisite taste. It was gorgeous, and I could tell it was a little worn, which is a good thing. After all, a violin's true nature is not quite known right from the start, as it's real sound is unlocked over years of playing. I've always adored violins, their sounds speak to me in ways words never could. Asami truly knew how to please me.

 _ **I didn't even know the half of it.**_

It seemed as if the suspension was rising in the dead silence that echoed throughout the room. Asami would raise her arm, as to put the bow in place and begin, but she was just absorbing the atmosphere. I saw stars, ones that glittered in her eyes, and I felt the magic inside her. As if in a dream, I almost didn't expect this moment to end for some reason. After what seemed like forever, when really, it had only been a full minute, I heard the first note chime, bringing the room to life. The sound vibrated, bouncing off the walls, and it sounded like bliss. I hadn't recognized the piece she was playing, and I speculated for a minute, but nothing came to mind. It started slow, kind of daunting in the beginning, but slowly began to pick up with a bang of energy that could be felt through the violin. I was in awe. My heart exploded, twice! There was so much emotion in the music, and it swept me off my feet. For the life of me though, I couldn't name it. I looked at Asami, who was playing with all of her spirit, and it dawned on me.

 _ **She wrote this piece.**_

As the piece reached its climax, I had no room for words. I just sat there, completely taken away by it all. When it finally simmered down, Asami stood there, basking, smiling brighter than I'd ever seen. _I need her._ This thought flashed for a second, and dissipated in the jumble of my conscious mind right now. Words could only begin to describe how I was feeling.

"Asami, that was...well, there are NO words for it!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"LIKED IT? I can't even begin to lay out my thoughts right now, but I more than liked it, that's for sure."

"I felt such a rush up there, did it really sound that good?"

"Absolutely, YOU ARE AMAZING!"

I was SO excited, and in the midst of all this,

I never imagined my first kiss would be with a girl.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 ***Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. I had originally planned for it to be chapter three which was filled with dirty smut, but I ended up writing so much that I couldn't find the room without making these chapters too long. Also, if you're confused as to why either of them would be interested in the violin, it's because I am. I wrote in the warning that these characters are MY versions of said characters, so their personalities won't be exactly the same. I like to think that Korra has a more refined side sometimes, so the violin finale made its way into this chapter.***

 ***Author's Second Note: I originally had it end with a closing thought from Korra. One final word to wrap it all up. It went like this: (I never imagined my first kiss would be with a girl. _Finally.)_ This was to show that Korra finally got what she'd secretly wanted for a little while now, but I'm a sucker for twist/cliffhanger endings, and I felt that ending it there was much more...well...it's hard to describe.***

 ***Author's Third and Final Note: The long awaited smut will arrive in Chapter 4, so wait for that. Or, if I'm already finished with that chapter by the time you read this, read ahead!***


	4. Long Night Ahead

_**Life is Messed Up**_ (A Korrasami Fanfiction) **Rated: MA.**

 **WARNING** : **Contains sexual content, references to alcohol, and graphic imagery. Material not suitable for persons under the age of 18. *Knowing the shows locations will help, as they will be mentioned. The characters will not be explained, as fans of the show should already know them. However, my versions of the characters have more flaws, and shouldn't be compared with their show counterparts. Humans are humans, life isn't like t.v., nor is life like my fanfics**

 **WARNING 2** **: The LONG awaited smut has finally arrived. 18+ Recommended. (You only really clicked on this fanfic in the first place to read some dirty smut, right? No? Leave.)**

 **Chapter 4** **:** Long Night Ahead

 **Location** : Asami's Mansion **Time of Day** : Dark Hours of the Night **Perspective** : Swapping. (Starting with Korra's. ()-Symbol used for perspective swaps)

 _ **Finally.**_ My brain registered what had happened before I did. So soft were her hands which gently touched my face, holding me close to her. My lips, so warm, and pressed firmly against hers. This, this is what I wanted...so I took action. Even though I'd never kissed anyone before, I answered back, moving my tongue close to her lips, trying to taste her. She eventually let me in, and our tongues made contact, dancing in each others mouths as a loud moan came from Asami. The sound of her moans as I tongue-fucked her made me very wet, and I couldn't stop. Knowing that I was pleasing her made me even hornier **,** _**for, her pleasure was mine.**_ This moment, frozen in time, was bliss. I wanted nothing more. I gave in to my lust, and I...was happy.

()-Asami's Perspective, Same Scene

 _ **Oh Korra, I love you so much, please be happy with this. With me. My lips against yours, yours against mine, please accept my affection. Her tongue? Don't mind if I do...**_

Asami: * **muffled** * "Oohhh!"

 _ **Please, if there is a god out there, let this moment last forever, I mean it. Are you feeling my moans Korra? Fuck, you taste amazing.**_ During this moment, I'd felt confident, yet nervous, and excited all at the same time. My brain stopped working and my body took over, going for what it wanted. I'm just glad that she accepted my kiss, I didn't think we would go this far. Perhaps, she feels the exact same way as me? Am I lesbian? Doesn't matter, but, I guess I might be.

After what felt like an eternity of tongue wrestling, I finally broke the kiss due to pure exhaustion, saliva streaming from the corner of my mouth. I nearly collapsed on Korra's chest. Looking up at her, I noticed a most slutty look upon her face. She wanted me, bad. _**Good.**_

()-Korra's Perspective

I just kind of sat there, lusting for Asami in silence. The kind of suspense in the air was unreal. Unknown to us at the time, the silence would be of great help, for we didn't need words to know what to do next. Asami, looking up at me, shot me a menacing, yet seductive glance. She bit her bottom lip. _**Fuck, here's my body, take me now.**_ I basically wanted to say that, but before I could, Asami grabbed my hand and we quickly made our way back to her room. Finally, I could see what was inside of this room she kept hidden from me. Asami reached inside her jacket to unveil a large, silver key. She carefully opened the door, and we stepped inside.

At first, I was almost afraid of what I might have found inside, but that surely faded as I walked in. It was breathtaking. The room was circular, and it led out to a stellar, round balcony, which had the most amazing view of the city. Lights shone and sparkled from all over, making the city feel alive, almost magical, in a sense. The architectural design of this room was not like anything I'd ever seen. Books littered the walls, filling every shelve to its capacity. The floor was soft, much cleaner than regular carpet, and mostly covered with a huge circle rug with tasseled ends. The design of the rug was simply divine, fit for a queen, and it's color contrasted perfectly with the floor and walls. A beautiful arrangement of flora in a lavender vase which lay upon the desk by the bed brought out the room's vibrant higlights, and made me smile. Finally, the master bed. Her bed was drapped with luscious, silky, almost see-through drapes that were a dark shade of blue, perhaps navy. The bed itself was massive, enough for two people and then some, and the sheets looked like they were made to trap you in your own bed, because they made me want to enter, and never leave. Dear god, how I envied Asami right now.

None of that mattered though, since I quickly found my back against the firm press of the bed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4...**

 **PART 1. PART 2 WON'T BE OUT UNTIL YOU FINISH READING THIS SENTENCE, SORRY.**

 **PART 2: BEGIN**

The very next second, I felt her hands holding my arms down as her lips made contact with my neck. She kissed me softly, trailing downwards towards my chest, undoing my bra, and removing my shirt whilst lifting my arms over my head. My voluptuous mammaries had been revealed, much to Asami's delight. Upon freeing the girls, she groped my right breast and tugged at my nipple, which caused me to squirm a bit. Moving lower still, she requested entrance down below, which, I granted.

()-Asami's Perspective

I, with surprisingly steady hands, removed Korra's undergarments. She was reluctant to part her legs right away, but I shot her a seductive glance that forced it's way in, and I'd never felt more in control. _**In...control? Of Korra? No, no, that's...**_ I parted her vaginal lips with my fingers, carefully studying Korra's body, trying my best to be diligent, and caring. It's quite intriguing, seeing the nether regions of a member of the same sex. _**Shaved, wonderful. This surely wasn't something I'd dreamed of...several times...in the shower... Dammit, Asami, you pervert! Never mind that, this looks...Delectable.**_

I, about to perform my first session of cunnilingus, was...nervouscited? Faster than I'd have been comfortable with, my body got into position, and I started with long, eloquent licks that earned a few moans from Korra, as she tensed a bit, slightly gripping the bed sheets. It tasted better than I'd imagined, and I quickly found myself growing quite fond of it. In no time at all, I found myself lapping most like a dog, at Korra's now drenched pussy. Time seemed to fly by in this erotic situation I'd found myself in, and all too soon, I'd found that Korra was reaching her climax.

()-Korra's Perspective

 _ **...**_ My mind was completely empty, broken almost, in a sense that I was so overblown with pleasure that I couldn't think anymore. I've never felt...anything like this, so wonderful. I didn't know what was happening, but if I had, I would have known that I was about to orgasm out of every orifice in my body, as my pussy exploded with sensual pleasure, dripping like an overly leaky faucet. A shock rung throughout me as my body contorted, writhing in ecstasy, and Asami's body and face fell flat, right on my still orgasming pussy. I couldn't even make out words, as anything I might have wanted to say wouldn't have made sense, which is complimentary of my now broken mind. Asami was trying to say something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

Asami: "Guess whose turn it is now..."

 **END OF CHAPTER 4, PART 2.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 ***** **Author's Note: Honestly, it's getting hard to write this story due to what I wrote in chapter one. I made it seem as if Korra and Asami didn't realize they were lesbians in the first chapter. Let me correct that mistake by saying that they DID know they were lesbian, but Asami was overwhelmed by everything happening like it did, so she questioned it, or something. I'm only sixteen, don't judge.***

 ***Author's Second Note: It may be a while before the next chapter is released because of general laziness and non-inspiring things happening as of late. When I get writing, I usually do a lot, so I really just need to get into the mood more often.***

 ***Author's Third and Final Note: Fuck it, no one's reading this, it's just for me, lol.***


	5. Broken

_**Life is Messed Up**_ (A Korrasami Fanfiction) **Rated: MA.**

 **WARNING** : **Contains sexual content, references to alcohol, and graphic imagery. Material not suitable for persons under the age of 18. *Knowing the shows locations will help, as they will be mentioned. The characters will not be explained, as fans of the show should already know them. However, my versions of the characters have more flaws, and shouldn't be compared with their show counterparts. Humans are humans, life isn't like t.v., nor is life like my fanfics**

 **WARNING 2** **: Smut. 18+ Recommended. (You only really clicked on this fanfic in the first place to read some dirty smut, right? No? Leave.)**

 **Chapter 5** **:** Shattered

 **Location** : Asami's Mansion-The Master Bedroom **Time of Day** : Dark Hours of the Night **Perspective** : Korra's

 _ **Say something, anything. 'Say?' I...saxzczvdf?! 102031301203-0i1293-1-30131-4183-5185-91849-183-12931-381-31-23123/1.**_ My mind was trapped in a state of pure bliss for longer than I could remember. My existence itself, and the world, they both seemed to be in an everlasting dreary state of unconscious pleasure. At this point, the dark thoughts were taking over. The ones that seemed like deja vu before were ever so clear now, and I embraced them. _**Asami, she's yours now, you've succeeded. YES, yes I have.**_ That's what I thought at least, but as my vision began to clear, I noticed that Asami was rummaging through some drawers, and what came out of said drawers was a penis shaped surprise. _**As it would turn out, this would be the first of many kinky sex acts between us. I just wish that I'd known how messed up Asami truly was.**_

 _ **Oh, Fuck Me, that thing is enormous! It must be nearly 10 inches! This woman is trying to kill me.**_ Asami was walking towards me, massive dildo in-hand, and I was sort of freaking out, but, it's not like she'd ever try to hurt me, right? _**If only that were true.**_ Asami, glaring down at me, was eager to shove this bad boy so far up my uterus that it could have ripped my vaginal walls apart, and I was about to let it happen. I didn't care, nor did I know exactly how much force she would put into it, so, whilst still a little dazed, I felt the dildo's cold head prod against my entrance. _**I didn't know it at the time, but Asami was smirking right at this very moment.**_

 __ **Scorching pain**. Blood leaked from the sides of my walls. I found myself gasping for air, and my back arched. My hymen had broken, and in an instant, if not faster, the massive dildo was protruding against my inner most walls, filling me up completely. Everything had changed in that moment, and I no longer found myself in ecstasy, but in searing pain. I cried out, but all was in vein, for I was choked up, and my body refused to acknowledge words. "Aaaghhh..." Before I could begin to resist the dildo, Asami started forcefully thrusting it inside of me, and I thought that I WOULD break this time, and maybe, it would have been best, but fate had other plans. I clenched my teeth and pulled at the bed sheets so hard my finger nails almost cracked. Luckily for me, pleasure started to form in place of the pain, but I was still struggling against the movements of the dildo. With each thrust, stars formed in my vision as my mind was racked with torment and headache. Every time it hit the back of me, I found myself at a loss of breath, and yet, through it all, I found myself getting turned on again. Asami was very wet at this moment, for my pain was something that she quite...enjoyed. When she realized that I'd actually been thrusting myself, she knew I had accepted it, which turned her on even further.

Before I knew it, I was almost reaching my climax again as I moaned and panted due to the plastic cock that was rutting me with such an extreme intensity. It would only take a few more seconds of this to bring me over the edge, but right before I peaked, Asami yanked out the monster dildo. My pussy twitched as it hungered for a continued pounding, but it would go unsatisfied, for now. When the storm had passed, and everything had calmed, I sat up, still naked, and I...I was at a loss for words. Who would know where to start? "What just happened? I...wow. Um, Asami, I..."

"Korra, I'm sorry," said Asami, now looking down at the floor, unable to look me in the eye.

It only took my brain a second to process what she had said, but I didn't understand what she'd meant, as I responded with a simple, "What?"

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed once more, this time, looking at me directly in the eyes.

Looking at her, I could tell she felt pretty bad about something. Maybe it's because she didn't let me finish? "We do have all night you kn-" I started, but she cut me off. * **Thwack** * She slammed her fists into a pillow, burrowing her face in it. The very next second however, she looked at me with eyes gaping, as if to pop out at any moment.

"How can you even stand to look at me right now? I'm a fucking monster! I...hurt you Korra!"

I then understood, and remembered what she was talking about. Placing my hand on hers, I began to explain, "Yeah, ok, it hurt, a lot. But, I survived, and it turned out to be pleasurable, so...it was all worth it?"

"Even so, this is only scraping the surface, you don't know the depths of my depravity. I want to see you in pain Korra, it helps me get off!"

All I could muster up was, "Why?"

She practically screamed, "Because I love you!"

With a rather confused look, I stated, "But, I don't understand. How can you love someone but want to see them in pain?"

She tilted her head and looked at me. Her expression was serious, and I'd never seen her like this before. It took a while for Asami to form a response, and when she did, she climbed up on the bed and curled up close to me. She then planted a gentle kiss upon my lips before saying aloud, "Have you ever heard of something called B.D.S.M.?"

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 ***Author's Note: First off, I'm really sorry about not updating in so many months, I just lost interest in this story for some reason, but now I have the drive to finish it. Btw, the next chapter will be the last. This is something that I'd planned since December, it's not a last minute decision. There's still a lot to cover though, many sex scenes to describe in graphic detail, as we see Korra go Ahegao mode. For any of you who care to know how it will sort of end before I post the last chapter, I basically have the last chapter planned as this:** ***Spoiler Warning: Basic Premise and Summary of Final Chapter Revealed+Descriptions of Final Sex Scenes***

 **It starts off with a new sex scene in a different room, the playroom, which then turns into a montage of many scenes, each more fucked up than the last, with a public scene that will be described in greater detail than the rest, besides the final scene. The final scene of the montage will be split into two parts, each described differently by Korra and Asami, as the first part involves Korra being fucked with a strap on vigorously whilst also being blind-folded, ball-gagged, and wearing a pair of sound proof headphones as to disable all senses besides smelling and feeling. She's being brutally banged on a table, which collapses under the force of her body due to the intense fucking. This causes some damage, but she's still fine. What ends up pushing her too far is when Asami is whipping her whilst she'd been tied Strappado style with leg spreaders, and nose hooks are keeping her head suspended. Fortunately, no bones break or anything that severe, but after this activity, Korra's body is at it's limit, and she's had enough. These final scenes will also cover electrocution torture, tit clamps, hot wax drippings, the whole shebang. This will take some time, clearly, and I don't expect to just sit down and write it all in one afternoon like I did this chapter, so expect a bit of a wait, perhaps 2-3 weeks. That's all I have to say for now, I can't wait to see how the final chapter will turn out! :D**


End file.
